Gabriela the Broken Hearted Ghost Girl
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Marco meets a ghost girl who was abused by her older sister.
1. Hermosa Estrella

Marco sniffed as tears streaming through his face.

Marco saw a picture of himself and Star.

Marco saws a red headband that belong to Star.

Marco thought Oh Star what have i done?

Marco remembers the day he meets Star at first she drives him crazy but she loved him until one day he asks Jackie to the winter dance which made Star a little sad. During the Love Sentence concert, he began to worried about Star. In Song Day, he founds out that Star has a crush on him and finally the end of year party, Star finally tell him that she has a crush on him and now Star tearfully leave Earth.

The bad memories haunt Marco for the rest of his life.

"Oh Star i'm sorry i'm very sorry"

Marco's eyes were filled with tears as he hears a soft yet sad singing voice.

"Ring around the rosie a pocket full of posie ashes ashes we all fall down"

"St-Star"

But it was the ghost of a mexican girl with messy chocolate black hair that covers her brown eyes and tan skin with bruises. She wears a tattered pink dress.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"I'm Gabriela Ramirez what's yours"

"Mar-Marco Diaz"

Gabriela saws Marco crying.

"What are you crying"

"When-when i met Star, she tried to helped me embrace life just like a manic pixie dream girl movie and now i snapped. But she help me fight monsters and we become friends until one day the seance thing, Star becomes heartbroken when i ask Jackie to the winter dance!"

Gabriela said "Shh there's no need to get upset when i was alive i was like Star i was bullied and abused by my own sister"

Marco gasped "Maria Rivera's mother! I knew it"

"Until one day i met a boy who was smart yet catious who teached me how to stand up to my horrible sister so i finally stand up to her by tricking her into eating this cursed fruit"

Marco said "Just like TDPI Episode 3 Twinning isn't Everything"

Gabriela nodded

"Yes so i moved to San Maripilar to get away from my sister's abuse"

Marco said "I can't wait to tell Star about- oh right"

Star feeds the laser puppies as she hears a knock

Star said in a sing song voice "Who is it"

"It's me Marco Diaz and i just wanted to say sorry for letting bad things to you can you ever forgive me"

"Marco it's okay"

"Star i like you to meet someone"

Star and Marco sees Gabriela Ramirez

"Her name is Gabriela Ramirez and she is Maria Rivera's aunt"

Star's eyes widen in awe

"I didn't know you have a sister"

"What is your sister's name"

Meanwhile in Miracle City

A elderly woman with grayish white hair, brown eyes and tan skin with wrinkles.

"You will pay for this Gabriela!"

"Hey! Keep it down people are trying to sleep!"

Marcia growled


	2. Maria stood up to Marcia

Maria saw a picture of her mother and her aunt.

Maria growled "Mami! I should known!?"

So Maria decided to call her mother.

Maria was sweating

"Hello Maria how-"

"MAMI THIS WHOLE MAMA'S HEAD GOT ALL SHE CAN TAKE NOW I'M TRYING TO RAISE MY SON TO BE A YOUNG PROPER MAN AND YOU TREATED MY HUSBAND LIKE A SLAVE TEACHING MANNY TO DO BAD THINGS LIKE WEDGIES ON CRAZY STRANGERS JUST ABOUT GETTING HIM KILLED?!"

Maria takes a deep breath "Mami you are a disgrace!"

"Maria Ramirez how dare you say to your own mother i-"

"Shut up! i never forgiving you for all the horrible stuff you did to my aunt!"

Frida, Marigraciela, Manny and Pablo gasped expect for Brie Brie who smiled

"What do you know about your stupid aunt!?"

"Apparently more than you! You...Mala Perra!"

Maria hungs up

Manny's jaw dropped

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Frida said "Guys i think Brie Brie's right something bad is going to happen"

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela said "What is it Brie Brie"

Brie Brie points at the sky turned ghostly green.


	3. Pequena Estrella

Brie Brie babbled

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Manny said "There's only to settle this"

Maria said "We'll never escape this is our new home?!"

Pablo said "Mrs. Rivera you're overreacting"

Maria said "I'M NOT OVERRREACTING?!"

Back in Mewni, Gabriela hears someone crying and it was Star.

Gabriela realized that Star's heart was broken to pieces when Marco started dating Jackie.

Gabriela thought First the winter dance, then the Love Sentence concert and now the end of year party! i won't let bad things to Star!

But Gabriela has an idea.

Gabriela remembers a old song that her father used to sing.

Gabriela began to sing

"~Pequena Estrella por que tan azul por favor alguien sabe que hacer~"

Star join in "~Pequena Estrella por que tan azul por favor alguien sabe que hacer~"

Gabriela realized that Star has a beautiful singing voice.

Gabriela said "I-i didn't know you has a beautiful singing voice"

Star blushed


	4. Little Mewni Rabbit

Star hummed a tune as she bakes a pie.

Star began to sing

~Over, under, around and through grab the little Mewni rabbit pull him through pinch it and fold it and tie it in a bow like two little bunny ears~

Marco heard Star's singing.

~Made out of dough over and under wherever you roam sweet little Mewni rabbit hop back home~

Marco said "Star?"

Star screamed

Marco said "No no i didn't mean to scare you"

Meanwhile

Miracle City Cemetery

Maria sees her aunt's grave.

Maria said "Oh auntie" as her eyes were filled with tears.


	5. Meet Mariza

Echo Creek, Melendez Household

Miranda was dancing to ballet music but she hears a sweet voice humming.

Miranda said "What's going on? Who's there?"

It was a ghostly girl with long messy black hair, glowing green eyes and tan skin with bruises. She wears a tattered pink dress and red mary jane shoes.

"Hello"

Miranda screamed

"No no no i didn't mean to scare you"

Miranda gulped

"I'm Mariza"

"M-Miranda"

Miranda holds Mariza's hand.

Miranda shuddered.


End file.
